Apenas un fantasma
by CruzdelSur
Summary: UA de Luna Nueva —Si saltaste de ese acantilado, ¿cómo es que estás viva? —preguntó Edward, intentando tomar la mano de Bella, pero sus dedos la atravesaron como si fuese aire. —¿Quién dijo que yo estoy viva? —preguntó Bella con una triste sonrisa.
1. Primera parte

_Salgo volando por la ventana, y tantos días quedan atrás… _

_Ya no me duelen todas las cosas que ayer me podían molestar. _

_Son cajones que se cierran para que nadie los vea, _

_son palabras que no pude decir, pero ya no importa _

_porque nada me toca y no hay nada vivo dentro de mí. _

_Floto en aire desde esa tarde, cuando mi cabeza explotó… _

_ahora el piso es de nubes y me asomo cada tanto a espiarte desde donde estoy. _

_Y veo… y vuelo… _

Grupo ARBOL, _El fantasma. _

**Primera parte**

Me senté en la polvorienta oscuridad durante un rato. El espacio se había congelado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera terminado. Como si el universo se hubiera detenido.

Lentamente, poco a poco, fui moviéndome como un hombre viejo. Volví a tomar el teléfono y marqué el único número al que me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a llamar nunca. Si lo atendía ella, colgaría. Si era Charlie, conseguiría la información que necesitaba engañándolo. Comprobaría que la pequeña y enfermiza broma de Rosalie era falsa y volvería a mi estado anterior, la nada.

—Residencia Swan… —respondió una voz que nunca había oído. Una voz ronca de hombre, profunda, pero todavía juvenil. No me paré a pensar en las implicaciones de aquello.

—Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen —dije, imitando perfectamente la voz de mi padre — ¿Puedo hablar con Charlie, por favor?

—Él no está aquí —respondió la voz. Me sorprendió oír el enojo en su voz, las palabras eran casi un gruñido. Pero eso no importaba.

—Bien, ¿dónde está entonces? —pregunté, impacientándome.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, como si el extraño quisiera negarme cierta información.

—Está en el funeral —respondió finalmente el chico.

Apagué de nuevo el teléfono.

Todo había terminado. Bella estaba muerta. Alice la había visto caer por un acantilado. Estaba muerta. Rosalie me había dicho la verdad. Muerta. Charlie estaba en el funeral.

Muerta.

Bella.

Muerta.

Era extraño, porque yo habría esperado un dolor desgarrador, una desesperación sin remedio, un abismo de tristeza…

En cambio, me sentía… vacío. Como drenado de todas mis fuerzas, de mis emociones, sólo existiendo, sin vivir siquiera. Mi poder de oír mentes había pasado a un segundo plano, sólo escuchaba una especie de zumbido indefinido.

Mi mundo había colapsado. Sin Bella, ya no me quedaba nada. Nunca la volvería a ver. Yo no era tan ingenuo como para creer que entraría al Paraíso, mientras que ella iría allí, sin duda alguna. Era la persona más gentil, desinteresada, generosa y compasiva en la que yo podía pensar.

Su suicidio ni siquiera era culpa suya, prácticamente podía decirse que yo la había empujado por ese acantilado. Era culpa mía. Mía, por dejarla sola. Mía, por no cuidarla. Mía, por permitirle mezclar su inocente vida con la mía, tan oscura.

Yo la había matado.

Como si todos mis pecados anteriores no fuesen suficientes, yo además había matado a la única persona que me había amado sinceramente.

Sólo me quedaba una opción por delante.

Después de pasar semanas inmóvil, mis movimientos fueron sorprendentemente ágiles, aunque algo mecánicos. Caminé a zancadas hacia la pequeña abertura del ático en que me escondía, salté por el ventanuco y aterricé limpiamente cuatro pisos más abajo casi sin hacer ruido. Tiré el teléfono en el primer cesto de papeles que encontré y empecé a trotar hacia el aeropuerto.

Italia me esperaba.

…:: * ::…

Levanté la cabeza, inhalando profundamente. Unos segundos más y todo habría acabado. Empecé a pensar en todos los maravillosos momentos que Bella y yo habíamos pasado juntos, y pese al dolor, no pude evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. Era ésa imagen la que yo quería llevarme conmigo, la de Bella sonriente, feliz, con su dulce sonrojo y esos ojos suyos tan expresivos.

El reloj de la torre empezó a dar campanadas. Era casi la hora. Levanté un pie, todavía con la imagen de Bella fija tras mis párpados. Los Vulturi tendrían que reaccionar, a más tardar ahora, cuando me mostrara con el torso desnudo en pleno sol delante de una plaza repleta de gente, turistas y nativos.

Sonreí más, y estaba a punto de apoyar el pie en el suelo, directo al sol, cuando un grito detrás de mí me hizo congelarme.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¡Ni se te ocurra dar ni medio paso más, grandísimo idiota!

Wow. Nunca en vida la había escuchado tan enojada…

—Retrocede. Lentamente —me ordenó _su_ voz—. Por ese pie en el suelo. Gírate lentamente. Y vístete, estás dando un espectáculo —acabó en un gruñido.

Hice exactamente lo que me había dicho, con una enorme sonrisa. Nunca lo hubiese creído posible, pero por lo visto estábamos juntos en el Paraíso. Al menos, si estábamos juntos, ése debía ser el Paraíso.

—Asombroso. Carlisle tenía razón —no pude evitar murmurar.

Por fin, la vi. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, en la penumbra del callejón. Por alguna razón, tenía el cabello mojado; toda ella estaba mojada. Estúpidamente, no pude evitar sonreír.

—Son realmente rápidos —murmuré para nadie en particular, deslizando la camisa por mis brazos y empezando a abotonar los puños—. Ni siquiera sentí nada.

Mi Bella angelical resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos —dijo con voz firme, y empezó a andar por el callejón oscuro. Pese a su andar enérgico, sus pisadas no hacían ruido.

De modo que Bella era la designada para llevarme hasta el Paraíso. Sonreí más que nunca, tanto que casi me dolían las mejillas. Era justo. Ella era angelical en todos los sentidos.

Mientras caminábamos, me pregunté vagamente si Dios habría considerado mi muerte como un asesinato y por eso me estaba dejando entrar en Su reino. Pero no podía ser. Yo había cometido tantos pecados, y por muchos de ellos no me había arrepentido nunca. Además, con la muerte de Bella en mi culpa y conciencia, yo jamás podría entrar al Cielo…

De pronto noté que pese a estar a menos de un metro de Bella, no podía sentir su dulce esencia. Su olor había desaparecido por completo. Pero yo podía sentir todos los demás olores del callejón: humedad, basura, orina de gato, tierra mojada…

Por fin, después de un rato de caminar obedientemente detrás de ella, Bella se detuvo junto a la puerta de un café. Qué raro. Nunca hubiese creído que la entrada al Cielo estaba ahí. Me detuve también, mirándola con atención.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas abrirme la puerta? —preguntó Bella con sequedad.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y mantenerla abierta para ella, aunque entendía cada vez menos. Bella entró al café, sin hacer ni pizca de caso de mi cara de desconcierto, y se fue directo al final de la habitación, siempre evitando la tenue luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas bordadas. La seguí, a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Apenas contuve un jadeo al ver en una de las últimas mesas a Alice. ¿Ella también había muerto? ¿Qué había pasado? Jasper debía estar destrozado. Miré alrededor, casi esperando verlo también, pero no estaba… todavía.

—Lo salvaste —suspiró Alice con alivio, levantándose al ver que nos acercábamos.

—Por un pelo —asintió Bella, deteniéndose junto a una silla y mirándome con fijeza.

Rápidamente, corrí la silla para ella, y volví a correrla para acercarla a la mesa. Sólo después me senté yo, cada vez más confundido. Alice también tomó asiento.

—Alice, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que moriste? —pregunté con angustia. Nuestra familia estaría inconsolable, con dos de nosotros idos…

—No estoy muerta, tontuelo, como tampoco lo estás —dijo Alice, sacándome la lengua.

_Está vivo y de una pieza, es más de lo que me atreví a esperar. Por suerte Bella llegó a tiempo. Los Vulturi estaban por todas partes, listos para matarlo… casi lo lograron… _

—No entiendo más nada —declaré, mirando de Alice a Bella, esperando que una de las dos me explicara qué estaba pasando—. ¿Qué pasó? Rosalie me llamó y me dijo que te habías tirado por un acantilado. Dijo que estabas muerta…

Alice siseó algo muy impropio de una dama, y Bella se limitó a sonreírme con tristeza.

—Me tiré por un acantilado, pero no para matarme, sino por diversión. Los chicos de la reserva hacen salto de acantilado todo el tiempo —explicó Bella en tono ligero.

—Asumí que estaba muerta sólo porque no pude verla —explicó Alice, breve—. Sucede que no puedo ver a los licántropos, ni a Bella cuando está con ellos.

Sus pensamientos completaron lo que las palabras omitían. Los licántropos habían vuelto a surgir. Bella pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Eran jóvenes y apestaban… uno de ellos había sido el que atendió el teléfono cuando llamé a casa de Bella… Bella saltaba del acantilado en la visión de Alice y luego desaparecía…

—Pero, Bella, si saltaste de ese acantilado, ¿cómo es que estás viva? —pregunté con confusión.

Estiré el brazo para tomar su mano con la mía, pero mis dedos se cerraron en torno al aire. Lo intenté de nuevo, observando mi mano con atención. Bella no había movido su mano, pero mis dedos la atravesaban como si fuese humo.

Atónito, vi cómo Bella levantó su mano por un segundo, permitiendo que un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana le diera de lleno. Fue sólo un instante antes que la bajara y volviese a refugiarla en las sombras, pero vi con claridad que su mano era translúcida, como de niebla coloreada.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya. Bella me sonreía con tristeza.

—Edward… ¿quién dijo que yo estoy viva?


	2. Segunda Parte

_¿Qué es un fantasma? (…)_

_Un hombre que se ha desvanecido hasta ser impalpable, _

_p__or muerte, por ausencia, por cambio de costumbres. _

James Joyce, _Ulises_.

**Segunda parte**

Miré con temor y esperanza a la vez los monitores que colgaban a ambos lados de la cama: el de la izquierda indicaba que el corazón de Bella aún latía; el de la derecha, que su cerebro estaba apenas vivo.

En el medio, en la cama con barras, sujeta a mil aparatos, boca arriba, pálida como un vampiro, estaba Bella. Tenía vendas en la cabeza y habían tenido que raparle por completo el cabello. Su cabeza parecía más pequeña así, completamente calva.

Un máquina respiraba por ella, otra goteaba nutrientes, calmantes y suero dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. Tenía electrodos pegados por todos lados. Bella estaba tan cubierta de cables y tubos que sólo pude tocarle la planta de los pies sin temor a desconectar alguna de las máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

—Saltó de un acantilado, se golpeó la cabeza al caer. La herida no es gravísima, una contusión cerebral y un corte en el cuero cabelludo, pero a causa del golpe perdió la consciencia y se hundió sin remedio. Tragó muchísima agua del océano y creemos que estuvo sin oxígeno varios minutos. Un muchacho la sacó del agua y llevó al hospital de Forks; ella no tenía pulso ni respiraba cuando fue ingresada, además que sufría de una leve hipotermia. Consiguieron revivirla y estabilizarla lo suficiente como para ser trasladada en helicóptero hasta Seattle, pero desconocemos las consecuencias exactas que pueda tener en su cerebro. Por el momento, se encuentra en un estado de coma profundo, pero no irreversible.

Escuché lo que el neurólogo le explicaba a Carlisle como si quien estaba bajo el agua fuese yo. Bella llevaba tres días en el hospital de Seattle, tres largos días en los que no había dado muestra alguna de mejoría. No había empeorado, pero tampoco había mejorado nada.

Mi muerto corazón se rompió de nuevo al verla, tan frágil y débil. Bella siempre había sido una luchadora, ella saldría adelante, rogaba yo. Por favor, por favor, que éste no fuese su final, pálida e inmóvil en una fría cama de hospital, con apenas dieciocho años.

—Edward, tenemos que irnos —me dijo Carlisle con suavidad, poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Ya pasaron los cinco minutos.

Asentí, reluctante. Era bastante que nos hubiesen permitido verla, las reglas para visitar a alguien ingresado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos eran muy estrictas. Con una última mirada a los monitores, que indicaban que sus signos vitales eran tan estables como frágiles, di media vuelta y seguí a mi padre fuera de la habitación.

…:: * ::…

—No sé muy bien qué pasó —intentaba explicarme Bella, o al menos la parte de ella que no estaba amarrada a una cama de hospital—. Salté del acantilado… estaba lloviendo, había tormenta. Caí al agua… y entonces, ya no me acuerdo de nada. Nada claro, por lo menos —añadió con nerviosismo, retorciéndose las manos—. Sonará como una tontería, pero… me parece recordar… algo así como una luz muy brillante, y yo sentí que tenía que ir hacia allá, pero no quise… yo tenía, bueno, supongo que podrías llamarlo "asuntos pendientes" —dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa—. No podía irme. No podía.

—Decidiste quedarte —dije con voz neutra, la única que pude modular ante la revelación.

Bella asintió con timidez, su pelo mojado enmarcando su rostro pálido, de labios azules.

—Fue surreal eso de ver a Jake sacarme, o a mi cuerpo, del agua, y llevarme corriendo hasta el hospital —siguió Bella con un escalofrío—. Yo seguía flotando a unos metros sobre el suelo, pero me alejaba cada vez más, sin poder evitarlo… y entonces los médicos empezaron a trabajar en mi cuerpo, electrochoques y no sé qué, y fue como si me cayera. De pronto estaba con los pies en el suelo, ya no levitaba, ya no seguía subiendo.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces? —pregunté con voz monocorde.

—Supongo que tendría que haberme quedado a ver qué hacían con mi cuerpo, vigilar que todo saliera bien, pero… mi cabeza estaba sangrando, y ya sabes cómo me hace sentir la sangre —explicó en tono de disculpa—. Entonces me fui a casa. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, que quería ir a casa.

—A casa —repetí, preguntándome para mis adentros si inconscientemente Bella no había estado buscando su casa celestial en lugar de su hogar terrenal.

—Sí. Entonces volví a casa… y ahí me encontré con Alice. A las dos nos costó un poco deducir qué había pasado conmigo, y más cuando al cabo de un rato apareció Jacob… él también podía verme, pero descubrimos que los seres humanos, no —una semi sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Bella—. Será que tiene que quedar todo entre los seres sobrenaturales.

—Debe ser eso —acepté, procesando a toda velocidad lo que ella me había dicho.

—Entonces llamaste por teléfono. Pero atendió Jake, porque yo… no puedo tocar nada. No puedo sujetar las cosas, las atravieso como si fuesen aire. Puedo, en cierta forma, obligar a mis rodillas y caderas a dejar de flexionarse cuando me quiero sentar en algún lado —siguió explicando Bella en tono informativo y hasta alegre—. Puedo hacer como que me siento. Porque en realidad no tengo sentido del tacto. Oh, y al exponerme a la luz del sol, soy translúcida. Tridimensional, pero translúcida. Es bastante raro de ver.

—Sin duda —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.

—Como sea, después de que Jake te dijera que Charlie estaba en el funeral, sin aclararte que era el de Harry Clearwater y no el mío, Alice vio que te ibas a Italia para suicidarte. Yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera, de modo que Alice tomó un avión hacia Italia de inmediato y me llevó con ella, por suerte sin que mi pasaje nos costara un centavo, porque los seres humanos no podían verme, y viajé en el pasillo junto al asiento de Alice. Los pasajeros la miraban raro, debían creer que estaba hablando sola. Alice quería comprarme un pasaje a mí también, pero no tenía sentido.

—¿Acompañabas a Alice o ella te acompañaba?

—Buena pregunta —admitió Bella, pensativa—. En realidad, éramos un equipo: ella me indicaba por donde ir, y yo iba a salvarte. Alice supo que la única forma de que no hicieras algo estúpido sería mostrándote que yo no estaba muerta.

No, Bella no estaba muerta. Pero, ¿estaba viva?

—Yo estaba muy desorientada. Si Alice no me hubiese llevado y guiado, yo jamás hubiese llegado hacia donde estabas a tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo, todavía no sé muy bien dónde estoy ni para qué. Pero al verte ahí, todo estuvo claro. Es más, cada vez que te veo, que te tengo cerca, no siento confusión alguna —admitió Bella, como sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras—. Como si fueses lo que me mantiene de una pieza, lo que me mantiene en este mundo.

No debía estar equivocada. Por mi culpa, por quedarse conmigo, no fue a donde un alma pura debe ir cuando le llega su hora. Bella se había atado a mí, y por mí había perdido su oportunidad de seguir la luz.

—Es increíble la libertad que tengo ahora —sonrió Bella—. Nunca soñé con estar así, tan…

…¿Atada a un inmortal? ¿Prisionera de esta media vida? ¿Atrapada en una eternidad de nada?

—…tan libre —completó con una sonrisa amplia—. ¡Nada ni nadie puede detenerme ahora!

—Te vi hoy en el hospital —le dije en voz baja—. A… tu cuerpo, o como quieras llamarlo.

Bella me miró con esos ojos suyos, color chocolate, tan expresivos.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía? —quiso saber en voz baja.

—Nada bueno. Estás pálida, herida, apenas viva —musité, estremeciéndome al recordar el marchito aspecto del cuerpo una vez radiante de mi amada.

—Eso es porque es sólo el cuerpo —descartó ella—. Es apenas el envase. Lo esencial está justo aquí.

—Bella, si "apenas el envase" se deteriora o, Dios no lo permita, muere, ¿qué crees que pasaría con "lo esencial"? —le pregunté con frialdad.

—Hum, supongo que yo me quedaría para siempre aquí, así como estoy ahora —sonrió.

—¿Y si te desvanecieras al morir tu cuerpo?

—No. Pude quedarme una vez, me quedaría de nuevo.

—Te quedaste una vez porque tu cuerpo fue revivido a último momento —señalé—. Si tu cuerpo dejara de funcionar, tu alma se vería obligada a migrar.

—Entonces esperemos que mantengan al cuerpo vivo y con buena salud —se encogió de hombros ella, sonriente, sin comprender la gravedad de la situación.

—No puedes quedarte así indefinidamente. Tu cuerpo está muy expuesto a infecciones, pérdida de peso, atrofia muscular… —comencé a enumerar—. Tienes que regresar.

Por primera vez en nuestra conversación, Bella se puso terca. Cruzó los brazos y levantó la barbilla en un gesto de claro desafío.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—No voy a regresar —declaró con rotundidad.

—Morirás mucho antes si no regresas a tu cuerpo —intenté hacerle ver.

—Viviré a pleno lo que pueda vivir, pero no pienso volver a un miserable cuerpo humano, que además está dañado —replicó.

—Tu cuerpo se curará —le aseguré.

—El corte, quizás. La contusión cerebral, es posible. Pero la falta de oxígeno, ¿crees que no dejará huellas? No pienso volver a mi cuerpo para convertirme en un vegetal.

—Los médicos están trabajando en eso. Hay un tratamiento para impedir que demasiadas neuronas sean deterioradas —expliqué—. Si regresas ahora, el daño neuronal que sufrirás será mínimo. Aprenderás a usar otras partes de tu cerebro para cubrir las posibles faltas de las áreas afectadas.

—No, Edward. No pienso volver a ser humana. Prefiero vivir… existir… menos, pero intensamente, antes que cumplir cien años en un cuerpo maltrecho —insistió ella, sin dar muestras de ceder.

—Bella, por favor… te lo ruego… vuelve a tu cuerpo —le supliqué—. Te prometo que te convierto, yo mismo, en cuanto estés de regreso en tu cuerpo.

—Mala suerte —rió ella con sarcasmo, diría que tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, si no fuese porque sus dedos atravesaban la madera—. No quiero ser vampiresa. Ya no. Me gusta mucho más ser… esto.


	3. Tercera parte

_...Discúlpeme si mi ausencia no se cumple enteramente  
>Pero si no estoy ausente tampoco guardo presencia.<br>Cosas de la inexistencia, ganancia de lo perdido  
>Paradojas del olvido. Soy para serle sincero<br>Un fantasma compañero que está pero ya se ha ido..._

Alejando Dolina, Radiocine_ El alma que canta_.

**Tercera parte **

Los siguientes dos meses fueron difíciles para todos. Charlie estaba destruido al ver a Bella día tras día en el hospital, sin mejora alguna a la vista. Los médicos le habían explicado que debía ser paciente, pero él no quería consuelos ni promesas, sino que su hija se recuperara, y lo antes posible.

La madre de Bella también había hecho acto de presencia. Si Charlie había sido una figura de silencioso estoicismo, que sostenía la mano de su hija con suavidad y dejaba caer las lágrimas sin que se le escapara un sollozo, su ex esposa era el opuesto dramático.

Renée había llorado a los gritos al ver a su hija. Después, había acusado sucesivamente a Charlie, a los médicos, a sí misma, a Jacob y a mí por el estado de Bella. Por fin, había colapsado en una silla, en medio de un ataque de nervios. Pude oír en su mente que ella no estaba siendo teatral ni buscaba ser el centro de atención, sino que estaba honestamente preocupada por Bella y asustada ante la posibilidad de perderla… era sólo que tenía una forma muy ostentosa de demostrar sus estados de ánimo.

Jacob rondaba arrastrando los pies, dividido entre la preocupación por Bella y el odio por mí, entre culparse por no haber llegado hasta ella antes y culparme a mí por haber hecho caer en una depresión a Bella.

Toda mi familia estaba preocupada también, aunque lo demostraran de distintos modos. Mientras Esme se preocupaba por llevarle mantas más abrigadas y almohadas suaves a Bella, Alice atisbaba el futuro todo el tiempo, aunque sin resultado. Emmett pasó días buscando en internet sobre tratamientos para personas en coma, y Carlisle montaba guardia escondido fuera del dormitorio de Bella para poder atenderla en el caso que sufriera una crisis. Jasper intentó influir en sus emociones para buscar una reacción, pero no consiguió ni siquiera alterar el ritmo cardíaco del cuerpo de Bella. Rosalie, por su parte, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar los celos que sufría, no hacer una rabieta, y se estaba ocupando extraoficialmente del mantenimiento de las máquinas que mantenían con vida a Bella.

Bella, la mitad inmaterial de ella, se paseaba a sus anchas por ahí. Atravesaba paredes todo el tiempo, y le gustaba sorprendernos o asustarnos. Se moría de risa cada vez que Emmett saltaba en el aire, aterrado, después de que ella, tras acercársele por detrás, le dijera suavemente "¡buh!" en el oído. Emmett solía fingir que la atrapaba en un abrazo o le hacía cosquillas, pero era teatro. Bella no sólo no tenía sentido del tacto, sino que no notaba cuando alguien atravesaba alguna parte de su cuerpo a menos que estuviese viéndolo.

—No puedes seguir así, Bella —le rogaba yo—. Tienes que volver.

—No puedo. No sé cómo. No sé cómo volver ni cómo seguir adelante —me respondía ella con aburrimiento—. Sólo sé existir.

Eso era lo que más me aterraba. Yo me había negado a convertir a Bella para no condenarla a una media existencia, a una eternidad de nada, sin poder cambiar, sin poder madurar, crecer, vivir. Y ahora, gracias a mí y mis fallos en protegerla, Bella había acabado, no sólo viviendo una media vida, una vida incompleta, como la que hubiese tenido de todos modos de ser convertida, sino que era incluso peor.

Sólo los vampiros y los licántropos podían ver al espíritu de Bella. Ella había estado de pie directamente frente al desolado Charlie, que miraba a la nada con un dolor tan profundo que sus pensamientos no consistían en otra cosa que sufrimiento, y él no había podido verla. Había estado a diez centímetros de él, y Bella seguía absolutamente invisible para sus ojos.

Bella–espíritu no registraba con claridad el paso del tiempo. Recordaba vagamente los sucesos, como la llegada de su madre, el día que le quitaron los puntos a la herida de la cabeza, cuando Phil fue a visitarla y le llevó un cactus de peluche con la inscripción "recuerdo de Arizona", y el día en que los análisis probaron que Bella se hallaba en un estado de coma dos, serio pero no irreversible.

—No hay muerte cerebral, y las posibilidades de que se recupere por completo son buenas, pero sólo lo sabremos con exactitud una vez que despierte. Por ahora… sólo nos queda esperar —explicó la mejor neuróloga del país, a la que le habíamos pagado una fortuna para que viajara hasta Seattle ese mismo día y examinara a Bella.

El alma de Bella recordaba los eventos, pero no sabía decir con exactitud si eso había sucedido hacía unas horas o unas semanas. Sólo tenía unas nociones vagas de "hace poco" y "hace mucho".

Intenté convencerla de que debía volver a su cuerpo, que tenía que volver para que el cuerpo despertara. Los dos tenían que volver a ser uno. El daño neuronal no era grave, pero el cuerpo se debilitaría si seguía demasiado tiempo dependiendo de las máquinas y la medicación para mantenerlo funcionando.

—Tu cuerpo puede vivir sin alma mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro, el corazón y los demás órganos importantes, pero no es posible tener una existencia plena cuando estás viviendo a medias. Tus dos partes se limitan a existir, como las mitades de una cáscara vacía —insistí yo, reiterándole a Bella la necesidad de volver a su cuerpo para revivirlo.

—No necesito la otra media cáscara. Estoy muy bien así —replicó Bella, observando las arrugadas yemas de sus dedos.

Estábamos en nuestro prado. Yo brillaba al débil sol del atardecer, Bella parecía una figura de cristal coloreado capaz de moverse.

—Bella, por favor. Viste cómo están todos. Charlie, Renée, Jacob… toda mi familia… yo mismo. Queremos que regreses, que vuelvas a ser la que eras. Quiero que vuelvas a tener una memoria completa, quiero poder volver a tomarte de la mano, abrazarte, acariciarte… quiero poder besarte —confesé.

—Yo también quisiera besarte, pero soy inmaterial —suspiró ella, colocando un mechón de su cabello mojado detrás de su oreja—. Es lo único malo de esto.

—Piénsalo. Tienes que volver. Quiero que vuelvas, por favor —supliqué.

—No sé cómo —insistió Bella—. ¿Cómo hago para volver a mi cuerpo? Aunque quiero, no sé cómo, ni siquiera sé si puedo.

—¿Quieres volver? —pregunté, sorprendido y extasiado. Bella nunca antes había querido regresar.

—Sí —admitió ella en voz baja, retorciéndose las manos translúcidas—. Todos están pasándolo tan mal por mí… está bien, regresaré. Pero no tengo idea de cómo.

—¿Por qué no empezamos del modo más simple? —sugerí—. Vamos al hospital e intentamos que vuelvas a meterte en tu cuerpo, bueno, acostándote sobre él.

…:: * ::…

Tuvimos que esperar cuatro días. Bella estaba en un área restringida del hospital, en la estación de cuidados intensivos, y yo sólo tenía permiso para visitarla una hora por semana. Cuando por fin llegó el jueves, yo estuve puntualmente ahí, con el espíritu del cuerpo al que iba a ver a mi lado, invisible para los demás ojos.

La enfermera me recordó que "sólo una hora" y se retiró, pensando en que si la fe mueve montañas, Bella debería despertar en cualquier momento. Sonreí ampliamente. Eso era justo lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El cuerpo no mostraba cambios, excepto que seguía perdiendo peso a un ritmo alarmante. Los signos vitales eran estables. Todo parecía estar en su sitio. Todo estaba listo para que Bella despertara. Alice no había sido capaz de verlo, pero Alice no podía ver nada de lo que involucraba a Bella desde su visión de mi amor cayendo por el acantilado. Yo estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Bella tomó aire, o al menos hizo el movimiento correspondiente a una profunda inspiración. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, después se deslizó hasta cubrir su forma física por completo con su forma etérea.

Yo estaba conteniendo el aire, no porque me preocupara el olor de Bella, sino del nerviosismo. Casi comencé a morderme las uñas, un hábito que nunca antes había tenido, de puro alterado que estaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando despertara? ¿Recordaría algo? ¿Me recordaría a mí? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Estaría muy furiosa? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Sufriría dolor? ¿Habría secuelas? ¿De qué tipo…?

De pronto, Bella se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada. Solté un jadeo de emoción, y al segundo siguiente, uno de terror.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

No había funcionado. El cuerpo de Bella seguía inmóvil en la cama, sólo el alma se había incorporado. Era chocante ver a Bella duplicada de la cintura para arriba. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y seco; el alma, expectante y mojada.

—No —fue todo lo que, en medio de mi desaliento, pude murmurar.

Bella se giró y se vio a sí misma, a su mitad física, tan pálida y tan inmóvil como antes.

—De nuevo. Tiene que funcionar —gruñó, tenaz.

Bella siguió intentando durante el resto de la hora de visita. Probó acercarse desde un costado, saltar sobre su cuerpo, deslizarse suavemente, aparecerse a través de la cama desde abajo, colocarse boca abajo sobre el cuerpo que estaba boca arriba, hasta intentó esperar unos minutos antes de moverse para probar la reacción.

El resultado fue siempre el mismo.

Nada.

Cuerpo y alma seguían tan separados como lo habían estado estos dos meses cuando la enfermera en jefe asomó la cabeza para decirme, con voz gruñona y pensamientos exasperados, que el horario de visitas había acabado hacía tres minutos y que yo debía irme de inmediato.

Salí del hospital arrastrando los pies. Yo había estado tan seguro que funcionaría…

—Puedo seguir intentando —me ofreció el espíritu de Bella, que caminaba abatido a mi lado.

Yo no supe ni siquiera qué responderle. Por primera vez, empecé a considerar que reunir las dos partes dispersas podía ser imposible. Quizás una unión de este tipo, tan sagrada, tan esencial como la del cuerpo y del alma, no puede ser rota sin consecuencias.

El rechazo de Bella a seguir la luz… ¿significaba eso que ya no había esperanzas para ella? ¿Estaba atrapada hasta el fin de los tiempos en esta media vida? ¿O sólo hasta que su cuerpo muriera también?

—Prometo esforzarme más —añadió en tono suplicante el pobre alma, que parecía a punto de llorar.

—No es tu culpa —musité, abatido—. Quizás… quizás simplemente no es posible volver.

Decirlo en voz alta lo hizo tanto más real. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Bella sollozó.


	4. Cuarta parte

_Como usted sabrá, un alma en pena es la consecuencia de un desperfecto jurídico de ultratumba. Algunas personas no llegan a merecer enteramente el Cielo, el Infierno y ni siquiera el Purgatorio. Se establece entonces un régimen especial que mantiene al involucrado en situación de espectro por plazos que suelen prolongarse hasta el cumplimiento de unos sucesos determinados. _

Alejando Dolina, _El libro del fantasma. _

**Cuarta ****parte **

Treinta y un millones quinientos treinta y seis mil segundos.

Quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos.

Ocho mil setecientas sesenta horas.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

Doce meses.

Un año.

¿Cómo más decir que hoy se cumple ese tiempo de que Bella está inmóvil en esa cama de hospital?

De acuerdo, es su cuerpo el que está amarrado aquí a las máquinas. Su espíritu anda a sus anchas, jactándose que nada ni nadie la puede detener, que ella ahora es al menos igual de veloz que yo, que Alice no puede vestirla más como a una muñeca gigante, ni secarle el cabello eternamente mojado, ni maquillarle los labios para siempre azules y las mejillas eternamente pálidas.

Yo no quiero a esa Bella etérea. Quiero a mi Bella completa, suave, fragante, como debe ser. No mentía cuando le dije que estaba dispuesto a convertirla. Comprendí, aunque tarde, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, que la desaparición de uno de nosotros implica la muerte de los dos.

Pero no puedo convertirla mientras su alma y su cuerpo estén disociados. Lo único peor que tener una Bella intangible correteando por ahí es tener un cuerpo vampírico comatoso y un alma separada para siempre de ese cuerpo. No estoy seguro, pero es posible que eso suceda.

Bella no da muestra alguna de querer regresar. Desde que fallaron todos nuestros intentos por unir cuerpo y alma, ella decidió que ser un espectro es lo suyo y abrazó con plena convicción su nueva naturaleza. Yo sigo visitando su cuerpo religiosamente cada semana, para gran disgusto del alma de Bella, que opina que es mejor olvidarlo. El cabello ya le creció de nuevo hasta los hombros. Perdió mucho peso. Está pálida, y una fina película de sudor la cubre. Tiene fiebre desde hace varios días, y los médicos están empezando a preocuparse. Pese a la medicación, la fiebre no cede.

—Hola, Bella —le dije al cuerpo inerte—. Te traje música hoy. _Claro de luna_, tu pieza favorita. Lamento haber tenido que grabarlo y reproducírtelo en un CD, pero un piano no hubiese cabido en esta habitación.

Enchufé el reproductor de música, seleccioné la primera pista y apreté _play_. Las suaves notas de la pieza de Debussy empezaron a sonar.

—Los médicos dicen que tienes fiebre, y que en tu delicado estado de salud, podría convertirse en algo grave —le conté al ser inmóvil yaciente en las blancas sábanas—. En tu estado, una neumonía es de esperar, pero sería muy malas noticias.

Bella, o la parte de ella tendida en esa cama, desde luego no contestó.

—Bella, te amo tanto —le confesé, desesperado—. Quisiera tenerte a mi lado por siempre, quiero tenerte completa. Estoy dispuesto a convertirte. A darte lo que quieras. A convertirme yo en lo que quieras. Sólo, por favor, no te vayas. Yo fui un estúpido una vez por irme, por favor, no cometas el mismo error. Te amo, Bella, te amo —sollocé, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías—. Bella, por favor, regresa. Quiero abrazarte. Quiero besarte. Dios, cómo extraño tus besos. Quiero… quiero tanto más… no quiero esa media existencia, quiero a mi Bella, mi Bella completa.

Su pulso sigue estable. Su cerebro sigue apenas activo.

—Te amo y te extraño. Por favor, regresa. Tu cuerpo se deteriora tan rápido, y sé que tu alma seguirá su camino cuando tu cuerpo no resista más. Los dos son uno, aunque estén separados, siguen entrelazados —le murmuré a la mano blanca e inmóvil, con uñas descuidadamente recortadas, cortesía de las enfermeras, que tenía entre las mías—. Siento en los huesos que cuando tu cuerpo muera, tu alma seguirá hacia donde tendría que haber ido desde un principio.

—También podría pasar que cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo, yo me muera —dijo de pronto la voz de Bella. Alcé la vista para encontrármela al otro lado de la cama, mirando a su cuerpo con atención—. Y no quiero morirme. No quiero. Prefiero ser una sombra por un tiempo más antes que morirme cuanto antes. Yo… nunca quise regresar en realidad.

—¿En realidad no querías volver? —comprendí—. ¿Temes... morir, si regresaras?

La empapada alma asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero morir. Ahora que sé que me amas, me aferro a cualquier forma posible de existencia. Así sea una a medias, como un espíritu molesto; prefiero eso a la nada.

Asentí yo también, comprendiendo de golpe. Bella nunca había querido regresar. Toda la aparente rebeldía y su rápida aceptación de su destino de espectro no habían sido más que una fachada tras la cual Bella ocultaba su temor. Era posible que el regreso no había funcionado debido a la negativa de Bella a volver, debido a su miedo a morir… Debí admitirlo, ahora que lo pensaba un poco, a mí me embargaba la misma preocupación.

¿Valía la pena arriesgar la vida, aunque fuese una existencia efímera, fugaz, de Bella, para posiblemente devolverla a su cuerpo? No había garantías. No había garantías de nada. Bella podía regresar a su cuerpo y quedar atrapada en él, en un cuerpo que ya no le obedecía y que nunca despertaría. O podía darle tal choque a su cuerpo al regresar, que moriría. O quizás, quizás y sólo quizás, su cuerpo despertaría.

Pero, ¿en qué estado? ¿Sería la misma Bella de siempre, o sufriría secuelas? ¿Sería mejor convertirla, o sería más piadoso permitirle una muerte tranquila? El veneno vampírico cura heridas o infecciones recientes, pero no malformaciones, discapacidades congénitas ni heridas cicatrizadas. Había pasado un año del día en que Bella saltó de ese acantilado, la herida ya estaba más que cicatrizada y curada.

¿Qué pasaría con la lesión cerebral, en caso de haber una? ¿Podría el veneno curarla pese a todo? ¿Podría Bella adaptarse a vivir por el resto de la eternidad con, digamos, una cojera, o parcialmente ciega, o imposibilitada de hablar, o incapaz de leer, o…?

El cerebro es un órgano tan flexible, y a la vez tan delicado. Tanto podría repararse a sí mismo, como podría congelarse en un estado parcialmente estropeado. ¿Cómo saberlo?

…:: * ::…

Una vez que Bella confesó su miedo más grande y pudimos empezar a hablarlo, seguimos debatiendo al respecto. Ella no quería morir y yo no quería que ella muriese, estábamos totalmente de acuerdo. Era el problema que ninguna alternativa parecía muy seductora.

No había forma que estuviésemos seguros de lo que pasaría en caso que Bella regresara a su cuerpo. A los dos nos aterraba la posibilidad que ella muriera, o casi peor que eso, que quedara atrapada en un cuerpo vegetativo. Yo quería creer que esto último no sucedería, que una vez que el alma regresara al cuerpo el organismo de Bella reviviría, pero eran esperanzas mías, no hechos científicamente seguros.

Hablamos mucho durante los siguientes días. Nos dijimos todo lo que hubiésemos querido decir a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, y por una u otra razón nunca dijimos. Yo le expliqué sobre mi convicción que le estaba haciendo un favor al alejarla de mí, y ella me confesó que había estado haciendo cosas estúpidas y peligrosas para escuchar el eco de mi voz. Los dos lloramos, incapaces ambos de derramar lágrimas, por nuestra doble estupidez. Los dos reímos, al recordar los momentos amenos y divertidos.

Le conté todo lo que recordaba de mi vida humana, de mi niñez, de mis padres, de las costumbres sociales de la época. Bella me contó sobre su infancia, sobre el calor de Arizona, las vacaciones en el lluvioso Washington con un padre que apenas conocía. Hicimos planes para el futuro. Me cuidé mucho de hablar siempre en tiempo futuro y nunca en condicional. "Iremos a la universidad juntos", nunca "iríamos a la universidad juntos". Darle ese matiz de seguridad me hacía sentir más seguro de que se cumpliría.

Poco a poco, Bella empezó a cambiar. Fue tan sutil y tan lento que casi no lo noté. Me llevó varias semanas y oír la mente de Carlisle, que llevaba tiempo sin ver a Bella, caer en la cuenta que el cabello de Bella ya no estaba mojado, sino apenas húmedo.

Paulatinamente, sus labios recuperaron en tono sonrosado. Las yemas de sus dedos ya no estaban tan arrugadas. Sus mejillas ganaron un leve sonrojo. Su cabello se secó por completo. También su ropa se secó. Gradualmente, infinitesimalmente, su cabello se hizo más corto, hasta llegarle sólo a los hombros. Sus mejillas se hundieron. Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus dedos, adelgazaron, perdieron musculatura.

Al cabo de cuatro meses del aniversario del accidente, el alma de Bella era igual al cuerpo tendido en la cama del hospital. Salvo por el hecho que el cuerpo tenía neumonía, en parte debido al respirador artificial. Y no daba muestras de mejorar.

El día de mi visita semanal, Bella (su cuerpo) estaba realmente mal. Casi no quisieron dejarme pasar. Pero a las enfermeras las conmovía el hecho que, después de un año y cuatro meses, yo seguía yendo cada semana, puntualmente, y quedándome todo el tiempo que el rígido reglamento me permitía. Les parecía tan increíblemente romántico que hicieron una excepción y me permitieron entrar a la sala.

Yo estaba cansado. No había otra palabra. Bella (su alma) y yo habíamos hablado de todo, menos de despedirnos. Sin embargo, cuando vi al débil cuerpo esa tarde, con fiebre que se resistía a bajar, flema en los pulmones, y apenas treinta kilos de peso, por primera vez mi mente afrontó la posibilidad que tal vez Bella no sobreviviera. Ella era una luchadora, pero hay cosas que ni la más fuerte de las voluntades es capaz de torcer.

Me dejé caer en la silla junto a su cama. En lugar de hablarle, como había estado haciendo todo el último tiempo, o leerle de a capítulos alguno de sus libros, comencé a tararear su nana. No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

Una canción de cuna. Una canción para dormir… _dormir, quizás, soñar_… dormir…

De pronto, el alma de Bella estaba al otro lado de la cama. Se la veía tan maltrecha como al cuerpo: eran idénticos. Bella se deslizó hasta los pies de la cama, desde donde me sonrió y cerró los ojos. Casi se me atoró el tarareo en la garganta, convertido en un sollozo, pero seguí adelante. Bella sonrió más, y quedé estupefacto al notar que su cuerpo también sonreía, exactamente la misma sonrisa.

El espíritu alzó los brazos, tomó aire… y saltó hacia delante, fundiéndose limpiamente con el cuerpo.

Los aparatos enloquecieron. El pulso se disparó, la actividad neuronal aumentó en picada. Bella empezó a retorcerse, a parpadear, a hacer muecas.

Los médicos entraron corriendo, seguidos de las enfermeras. Me pidieron que saliera. Salí al pasillo, sintiéndome como si flotara. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que era irreal. Adentro, pude oír a uno de ellos queriendo inyectarle un calmante a Bella, otro, diciendo que no hacía falta. Vi, a través de los ojos de los demás, a Bella asintiendo y señalando al que no quería anestesiarla, imposibilitada de hablar por el respirador artificial. Las enfermeras reían, una de ellas lloraba.

Sonó mi teléfono. Era un mensaje de texto de Alice:

_¡Tiempo de cumplir lo prometido! Acabo de ver a Bella convertida; estás a su lado y los dos son felices. Estará radiante, y sin secuela alguna. Va a quedar como nada más que un mal recuerdo el tiempo en el que ella fue apenas un fantasma. _

**FIN**


End file.
